Using images in healthcare has been commonplace for years. Often healthcare imaging focuses on taking patient/person pictures or visualizing internal organs, but there are just as many cases where taking photos from the outside of the body are necessary. These types of photos focus on cases of documenting skin conditions including pressure ulcers which may be visible from outside the body. In pressure ulcer care, images are taken and reviewed over time to see how a wound is healing or worsening and guide treatment. The challenge in many of these cases is that a regular camera is used for capturing the images. As tablets and other mobile devices are integrating cameras and becoming more common in devices to capture these photos, the differences between the optics and electronics in these devices must be considered. An image captured on a mobile phone, for instance, may look different (in color, contrast, brightness, etc.) from an image captured on a different device. It can be risky to assess and compare the coloration of a wound across images when the image capturing device is not constant with respect to how it records/captures that color. Healthcare organizations may be at risk for failure to detect conditions using these photos.